1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital communications, and, in particular, to a method for configuring a digital subscriber line (DSL) modem to a DSL connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital subscriber line (DSL) modems are widely used in digital communications systems for Internet access. Historically, DSL modems, which are installed in the customer premises equipment (CPE), have been provided by the same entity that controls the central office (i.e., head-end) equipment, allowing the modem driver to be programmed for the network-layer protocol (i.e., transmission mode) that is used at the head end. However, as DSL modems are marketed by entities that do not control the head-end equipment, the DSL modem driver must be configured during installation for the network-layer protocol used at the head end.
Currently, there are three protocols that are used for wide area network (WAN) connections (e.g., dial-up connections), and four protocols that are used for local area network (LAN) connections. According to the prior art, when installing a new DSL modem, a user must know a priori which particular protocol is used at the head end, in order to correctly configure his/her DSL modem so that it will connect to the head end. One method for determining the protocol used at the head end is to contact the entity that controls the head-end equipment. However, this solution is undesirable, because it can cause delays in DSL modem installation, and it can result in expenses incurred for service calls. Another problem is that some clients may not be capable of or even want to perform the task of configuring a DSL modem driver for the head-end protocol. Yet another problem is that when a DSL modem cannot be configured properly, a user may not be able to determine whether the problem is the wrong protocol or inadequate physical-layer settings.